The present invention relates to the field of immunology and is particularly concerned with retrovirus-like particles (sometimes termed pseudovirions), made non-infectious by a plurality of mutations.
Human immunodeficiency virus is a human retrovirus and is the etiological agent of acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS). Since AIDS was first reported in the US in 1981, more than 194,000 people have died of AIDS and over 330,000 cases of HIV infection have been reported in the US alone. Worldwide, it is estimated that more than 17 million people have been infected with HIV.
More than 100 AIDS-related medicines are in human clinical trials or awaiting FDA approval but there is currently no cure for the disease.
There is, therefore, a clear need for immunogenic preparations useful as vaccine candidates, as antigens in diagnostic assays and kits and for the generation of immunological reagents for diagnosis of HIV and other retroviral disease and infection.
Particular prior art immunogenic preparations include non-infectious, non-replicating HIV-like particles. Thus PCT applications WO 93/20220 published Oct. 14, 1993 and WO 91/05860 published May 2, 1990 (Whitehead Institute for Biomedical Research), teach constructs comprising HIV genomes having an alteration in a nucleotide sequence which is critical for genomic RNA packaging, and the production of non-infectious immunogenic HIV particles produced by expression of these constructs in mammalian cells.
PCT application WO 91/07425 published May 30, 1991 (Oncogen Limited Partnership) teaches non-replicating retroviral particles produced by co-expression of mature retroviral core and envelope structural proteins, such that the expressed retroviral proteins assemble into budding retroviral particles. A particular non-replicating HIV-1 like particle was made by coinfecting mammalian host cells with a recombinant vaccinia virus carrying the HIV-1 gag and protease genes and a recombinant vaccinia virus carrying the HIV-1 env gene.
In published PCT application WO 91/05864 in the name of the assignee hereof (which is incorporated herein by reference thereto), there are described particular non-infectious, non-replicating retrovirus-like particles containing at least gag, pol and env proteins in their natural conformation and encoded by a modified retroviral genome deficient in long terminal repeats and containing gag, pol and env genes in their natural genomic arrangement.
Virions of HIV comprise two copies of the single-stranded RNA genome enclosed within a capsid. After penetration into a susceptible host cell, the HIV genome is copied by the viral reverse transcriptase into single-stranded DNA that is thought to be translocated into the nucleus, wherein a cellular DNA polymerase synthesizes the second DNA strand. The double-stranded copy is then integrated, at random, into one of the host chromosomes, resulting in a duplication of a region of the viral genome at the extremities of the genome. The long-terminal repeat (LTR) of the integrated provirus is recognized by a cellular RNA polymerase and the transcribed RNA is translated to give rise to viral proteins. The RNA transcripts can also be packaged into new virions that leave the cell by a process of budding.
The HIV genome encodes at least nine different proteins. The three major genes, gag, pol and env are common to all retroviruses and encode virion proteins.
The differential expression of these genes is achieved through a complex pattern of processing of the primary precursor transcript. Only the GAG and POL proteins are produced from the unspliced mRNA corresponding to the genomic RNA of the virion. The ENV protein is translated from a mRNA species that has undergone a single splicing event to delete the gag and pol coding sequences, and other proteins are produced from mRNA species that are spliced several times. The general structure of HIV is reviewed by Kieny et al (ref. 8).
Thus, it may be advantageous under particular circumstances to produce. retrovirus-like particles (and in particular HIV-like particles) by mutating other portions of the HIV genome contributing to infectivity and replication of the virus. Such modifications may be modifications of the gag and pol gene products.
There is currently no vaccine nor effective treatment for AIDS. Heat-inactivated anti-HIV antiserum obtained from HIV-infected people and inactivated HIV are currently commercially available as components of many diagnostic methods. For safety, ease of handling, shipping, storage and use, it may be preferable to replace such antigen and heat-inactivated antisera by non-infectious HIV-like particles and antisera generated by immunization with non-infectious HIV-like particles as described above and particularly in WO 91/05864. Furthermore, antisera generated by immunization with these non-infectious HIV particles do not require heat inactivation to remove infectious HIV. The HIV-like particles described in WO 91/05864 are entirely deficient in replication and infection. However, because of the seriousness of HIV infection, it may be desirable under certain circumstances to provide retrovirus-like particles deficient in a plurality of elements required for infectivity and/or replication of HIV but dispensible for virus-like particle formation. Furthermore, since prior art HIV-like particles contain many of the HIV proteins in substantially their natural conformations, a host immunized therewith may mount an immune response immunologically indistinguishable from infection by HIV and it may be desirable to be able to distinguish between inactivated HIV and non-infectious, non-replicating HIV particles and antisera generated by virulent HIV and non-infectious, non-replicating HIV-like particles. Thus, in the development of AIDS vaccine candidates, immunogenic preparations and diagnostic methods and kits, it would be useful to provide an HIV-like particle deficient in a plurality of elements required for infectivity and/or replication and optionally immunologically or otherwise distinguishable from virulent HIV.
The present invention is directed towards the provision of retrovirus-like particles made non-infectious by a plurality of mutations.
Accordingly, in one aspect of the invention there is provided a non-infectious immunogenic, retrovirus-like particle comprising, in an assembly, gag, pol and env gene products, wherein at least one modification has been made to the pol and/or gag gene product, to effect at least one of the following
(a) reduce gag-dependent RNA packaging of the gag gene product;
(b) substantially eliminate reverse transcriptase activity of the pol gene product;
(c) substantially eliminate integrase activity of the pol gene product; and
(d) substantially eliminate RNase H activity of the pol gene product.
The reduction in gag dependent RNA packaging may be effected by replacing or deleting at least one amino acid residue contributing to gag-dependent RNA packaging in the gag gene product. In an illustrative embodiment, the at least one amino acid may be contained within amino acids Cys392 to Cys395 of the gag gene product of HIV-1 LAI isolate or the corresponding region of other retroviral gag gene products and Cys392 and/or Cys395 or both cysteines may be replaced by serine residues.
In one specific illustrative embodiment of the invention, the substantial elimination of reverse transcriptase activity of the pol gene product may be effected by deletion of at least a portion thereof contributing to reverse transcriptase activity. The at least a portion of the pol gene product may be contained between amino acids Pro168 and Leu727 of the pol gene product of HIV-1 LAI isolate or the corresponding region of other retroviral pol gene products. The substantial elimination of integrase activity of the pol gene product may be effected by deletion of at least a portion thereof contributing to integrase activity and the at least a portion of the pol gene product may be contained between amino acids Phe728 and Asp1016 of the pol gene product of HIV-LAI isolate or the corresponding region of other retroviral pol gene products.
The substantial elimination of RNase H activity of the pol gene product may be effected by deletion of at least a portion thereof contributing to RNase H activity.
In a particular embodiment of this aspect of the invention substantial elimination of reverse transcriptase, integrase and RNase H activities may be simultaneously effected by deleting a portion of the pol gene product corresponding to amino acids Pro192 to Trp835 of HIV-1 LAI isolate, or the corresponding region of other retroviral pol gene products.
In a further aspect of the invention, the non-infectious retrovirus-like particles of the invention may additionally comprise at least one non-retroviral antigenic marker. The incorporation of antigenic markers into non-infectious retrovirus-like particles is described in our copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/290,105 filed Aug. 15, 1994, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The at least one antigenic marker may be contained within the gag gene product to form a hybrid gag gene product having the particle-forming characteristics of unmodified gag gene product. In a particular embodiment, the at least one antigenic marker may be inserted into an insertion site of the gag gene product at an antigenically-active insertion site and the insertion site may be located between amino acid residues 210 and 211 of the gag gene product of the HIV-1 LAI isolate or the corresponding location of other retroviral gag gene products. The at least one antigenic marker may comprise from 1 to 4 tandem copies of the amino acid sequence AFDTRNRIIEVEN (SEQ ID NO: 1) or a portion, variation or mutant thereof capable of eliciting antibodies that recognize the sequence AFDTRNRIIEVEN.
The marker sequence also may be provided by deleting or preventing production of an amino acid sequence that corresponds to an epitope of a retroviral protein. Such epitope may comprise the immunodominant epitope of gp41, which provides endogenous anchoring function. When such endogenous anchoring function is removed in this way, the anchoring function is provided by a different antigenic anchor sequence.
In a further particular embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the env gene product of the retrovirus-like particles as provided herein may be a modified env gene product in which endogenous anchoring function has been replaced by a different antigenic anchor sequence opertively connected to the env gene product to anchor the env gene product to the retrovirus-like particle and the anchor sequence may be inserted into an insertion site of the env gene product adjacent to and upstream of functional cleavage sites of the env gene product. The insertion site may be located between amino acid residues 507 and 508 of the env gene product of the HIV-1 LAI isolate or the corresponding location of other retroviral env gene products. The anchor sequence may include an amino acid sequence WILWISFAISCFLLCVVLLGFIMW (SEQ ID NO: 2) or a portion, variation or mutant thereof capable of eliciting antibodies that recognize the sequence WILWISFAISCFLLCVV LLGFIMW.
In yet another embodiment, the anchor sequence may include an amino acid sequence STVASSLALAIMIAGLSFWMCSNG SLQ (SEQ ID NO: 3) or a portion, variation or mutant thereof capable of eliciting antibodies that recognize the sequence STVASSLALAIMIAGLSFWMCSNGSLQ.
In another embodiment, the anchor sequence may include an amino acid sequence WILWISFAISCFLLCVVCWGSSCG PAKKATLGATFAFDSKEEWCREKKEQWE (SEQ ID NO: 4) or a portion, variation or mutant thereof capable of eliciting antibodies that recognize the sequence WILWISFAISCFLLCVVCWGSSCGPAKKATLGATFAFDSKEEWCREKKEQWE.
The retrovirus-like particle generally is a human retrovirus-like particle, particularly derived from HIV-1, HIV-2, HTLV-1 or HTLV-2. Specifically, the human retrovirus may be HIV-1 and the env gene product may be an LAI env gene product, an MN env gene product, an env gene product from a primary HIV-1 isolate, or an env gene product antigenically equivalent thereto.
The present invention also includes nucleic acid molecules encoding the non-infectious, retrovirus-like particles of the invention. Accordingly, in another aspect of the invention, there is provided a nucleic acid molecule encoding a non-infectious, immunogenic, retrovirus-like particle, comprising a modified retroviral genome deficient in long terminal repeats and containing gag, pol and env genes in their natural genomic arrangement and means for expression operatively connected to the modified retroviral genome for production of gene products in cells to produce non-infectious, immunogenic, retrovirus-like particles comprising an assembly of gag, pol and env gene products, wherein at least one codon in the gag or pol gene has been mutated to effect at least one of the following:
(a) reduce gag-dependent RNA packaging activity of the gag gene product;
(b) substantially eliminate reverse transcriptase activity of the pol gene product;
(c) substantially eliminate integrase activity of the pol gene product; and
(d) substantially eliminate RNase H activity of the pol gene product. The nucleic acid molecule may comprise a DNA molecule containing the characteristic genetic elements present in a SacI 678 to XhoI 8944 fragment of the genome of the HIV-1 LAI isolate. The modified genome also may be deficient in primer binding site and/or an RNA packaging signal.
The reduction of gag-dependent RNA packaging may be effected by mutagenesis of a region thereof encoding at least one amino acid contained with a region of the gag gene product corresponding to Cys392 to CyS395 of the HIV-1 LAI isolate, or the corresponding region of other retroviral gene products, and Cys392 and/or Cys395 or both cysteines may be replaced by serine residues.
In one specific illustrative embodiment of the invention, the substantial elimination of reverse transcriptase activity of the pol gene product may be effected by deletion of at least a part of the pol gene encoding reverse transcriptase and the at least a part of the pol gene deleted may be contained between nucleotides 2586 and 4265 of the pol gene of HIV-1 isolate LAI or the corresponding region of other retroviral pol genes.
In an additional aspect, the substantial elimination of integrase activity of the pol gene product may be effected by deletion of at least a part of the pol gene encoding integrase and in an illustrative embodiment the at least a part of the pol gene deleted may be contained between nucleotides 4266 and 5129 of the pol gene of HIV-1 isolate LAI or the corresponding region of other retroviral pol genes.
The substantial elimination of RNase H activity of the pol gene product may be effected by deletion of at least a part of the pol gene encoding RNase H.
In a further aspect of the invention, there is provided modified retroviral genomes of the invention including a segment encoding at least one antigenic marker.
In one specific illustrative embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the sequence encoding the at least one antigenic marker is inserted into the gag gene at an antigenically active insertion site and specifically at the PstI site at nucleotide 1415 of the gag gene of HIV-1 LAI isolate or the corresponding location of other retroviral gag genes. One specific segment comprises from 1 to 4 copies of a DNA sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) 5xe2x80x2 GCATTCGACACTAGAAATAGAATAATAGAAGTTGAAAAT 3xe2x80x2; (SEQ ID NO: 5);
(b) 3xe2x80x2 CGTAAGCTGTGATCTTTATCTTATTATCTTCAACTTTTA 5xe2x80x2; (SEQ ID NO: 6); and
(c) DNA sequences that hybridize with (a) or (b) under stringent conditions, particularly sequences that have at least about 90% sequence identity with the sequence of (a) or (b).
A variety of hybridization conditions may be employed to achieve varying degrees of selectivity of hybridization. For a high degree of selectivity, stringent conditions are used to form duplexes, such as low salt and/or high temperature conditions, such as provided by 0.02 M to 0.15 M NaCl at temperatures of between about 50xc2x0 C. to 70xc2x0 C. For some applications, less stringent hybridization conditions may be required such as 0.15 M to 0.9 M salt, at temperatures ranging from between about 20xc2x0 C. to 55xc2x0 C. Hybridization conditions can also be rendered more stringent by the addition of increasing amounts of formamide, to destabilize the hybrid duplex.
In a yet further embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a nucleic acid molecule encoding a non-infectious retrovirus-like particle of the invention, comprising a modified retroviral genome deficient in long terminal repeats and containing gag, pol and env genes in their natural genomic arrangement with the env gene being modified to provide therein a segment encoding an antigenic anchor sequence to anchor the env gene product to the retrovirus-like particle, whereby the modified env gene encodes a modified env gene product in which endogenous anchoring function of env has been replaced by the antigenic anchor sequence.
In one specific illustrative embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the segment encoding the antigenic marker sequence is inserted into the env gene, specifically between nucleotide 7777 and 7778 of the env gene of the HIV-1 LAI isolate or the corresponding location of other retroviral env genes. One specific segment encoding the anchor sequence includes a DNA sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) 5xe2x80x2 TGGATCCTGTGGATTCCTTTGCCATATCATGCTTTTTGCTTTG TGTTGTTTTGCTGGGGTTCATCATGTGG 3xe2x80x2; (SEQ ID NO: 7);
(b) 3xe2x80x2 ACCTAGGACACCTAAAGGAAACGGTATAGTACGAAAAACGAAAC ACAACAAAACGACCCCAAGTAGTACACC 5xe2x80x2; (SEQ ID NO: 8); and
(c) DNA sequences that hybridize with (a) or (b) under stringent conditions, particularly sequences that have at least about 90% sequence identity with the sequences of (a) or (b).
Another specific segment encoding the anchor sequence includes a DNA sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) 5xe2x80x2 TCAACAGTGGCAAGTTCCCTAGCACTGGCAATCATGATAGC TGGTCTATCTTTTTGGATGTGTTCCAATGGGTCATTGCAG 3xe2x80x2; (SEQ ID NO: 9)
(b) 3xe2x80x2 AGTTGTCACCGTTCAAGGGATCGTGACCGTTAGTACTATCGA CCAGATAGAAAAACCTACACAAGGTTACCCAGTAACGTC 5xe2x80x2; and (SEQ ID NO: 10); and
(c) DNA sequences that hybridize with (a) or (b) under stringent conditions, particularly sequences that have at least about 90% sequence identity with the sequences of (a) or (b). Another specific segment encoding the anchor sequence is selected from the group consisting of:
(a) 5xe2x80x2 TGGATCCTGTGGATTTCCTTTGCCATATCATGCTTTTTGCTT TGTGTTGTTTGCTGGGdTTCATCATGTGGGCCTGCCAAAAAGGCAACATT AGGTGCAACATTTGCATTTGATAGTAAAGAAGAGTGGTGCAGAGAGAAAA AAGAGCAGTGGGAA 3xe2x80x2; (SEQ ID NO: 11);
(b) 3xe2x80x2 ACCTAGGACACCTAAAGGAAACGGTATAGTACGAAAAACGAA ACACAACAAACGACCCCAAGTAGTACACCCGGACGGTTTTTCCGTTGTAA TCCACGTTGTAAACGTAAACTATCATTTCTTCTCACCACGTCTCTCTTTT TTCTCGTCACCCTT 5xe2x80x2; and (SEQ ID NO: 12); and
(c) DNA sequences that hybridize with (a) or (b) under stringent conditions, particularly sequences that have at least about 90% sequence identity with the sequence of (a) or (b).
The present invention further includes, in an additional aspect, an immunogenic composition capable of eliciting a retroviral specific immune response, comprising the retrovirus-like particles or nucleic acid molecule provided herein, and a carrier therefor. Such composition may be formulated for mucosal or parenteral administration, by oral, anal, vaginal or intranasal routes. The immunogenic composition may comprise at least one other immunogenic or immunostimulating material, specifically an adjuvant, such as aluminum phosphate, aluminum hydroxide, Freund""s incomplete adjuvant or QS21.
In a further aspect, the present invention includes a method of immunizing a host to produce a retroviral specific immune response, comprising administering to the host an immunoeffective amount of the immunogenic composition provided herein.
The present invention also includes diagnostic procedures and kits. utilizing those materials. Specifically, in another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of determining the presence of antibodies specifically reacting with retroviral antigens in a sample, comprising the steps of (a) contacting the sample with the non-infectious retrovirus-like particle provided herein to produce complexes comprising the non-infectious retrovirus-like particles and any said antibodies present in the sample specifically reactive therewith; and (b) determining production of the complexes.
In an additional aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of determining the presence of retroviral antigens in a sample, comprising the steps of (a) immunizing a host with the immunogenic composition provided herein to produce retroviral antigen-specific antibodies; (b) contacting the sample with the retroviral antigen-specific antibodies to produce complexes comprising any retrovirus antigens in the sample and retroviral antigen-specific antibodies; and (c) determining production of the complexes.
A further aspect of the invention provides a diagnostic kit for detecting the presence of retroviral antigens in a sample comprising (a) at least one such retroviral antigen-specific antibody provided herein; (b) means for contacting the at least one antibody with the sample to produce a complex comprising any retroviral antigens in the sample and the retroviral antigen-specific antibodies; and (c) means for determining production of the complex.
Advantages of the present invention include:
an immunogenic retrovirus-like particle comprising gag, pol and env gene products in their natural conformations rendered non-infectious and non-replicating by a plurality of mutations; and
an immunogenic retrovirus-like particle immunologically distinguishable from a virulent retrovirus.